1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to atmospheric emissions and pollution control systems, and particularly to a system for decontaminating industrial output gases produced by a factory or other industrial plant or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Factories and other industrial centers and operations typically produce various gaseous emissions as byproducts of their processes. As time has progressed it has become widely recognized that many, if not most, of these gases are harmful to the environment, and regulations have been implemented to require that such output be minimized or at least controlled.
As factories and industrial operations produce a wide variety of goods, the chemical compositions of their emissions vary widely as well. Nonetheless, it can be safely stated that the majority of such emissions comprise particulate matter mixed with other chemicals that remain in a gaseous state at ambient temperatures. Even operations that produce relatively “clean” atmospheric emissions will often produce excessive amounts of steam as a byproduct of their cooling needs. As a result, it has proven difficult to produce a system that is capable of decontaminating both particulate and gaseous output from various industrial facilities.
Thus, a system for decontaminating industrial output gases solving the aforementioned problems is desired.